107 Themes for XemSai and XehaIsa
by sburbiangodtier
Summary: 107 themes for Xemnas and Saix and Xehanort and Isa. Rated T for yaoi. Pairings are XemSai and XehaIsa. Fluffiness abounds.


107 Themes Challenge-Xehanort and Isa/Xemnas and Saix

-

**I do not claim ownership to Kingdom Hearts, the Organization, or Xemnas, Saix, and Xehanort. Isa is the property of the fangirls, for now anyways. **

**Also, I do not hold claims to own the following songs and stories that I have used as inspiration for these drabbles:**

**Twilight-Stephanie Meyer**

**God Bless the Broken Road-Rascal Flatts**

**Jello (lol)**

**My Obsession-Skillet**

**Falling Inside The Black-Skillet**

**Through the Fire and the Flames-Dragonforce**

**-**

**1. Introduction**

Xehanort held out his hand to his new experiment and said, "I'm sure we're going to become best friends…Isa."

**2. Love**

Four simple words meant so much: "I love you, Xemnas."

**3. Light **

To Xemnas, The Luna Diviner shone brighter than Kingdom Hearts itself. To Saix, The Superior was his eternal light in the everlasting darkness.

**4. Dark **

"Isa, the electricity went out. Can I stay with you tonight?" Xehanort asked as he stood shivering by Isa's bedside. "Sure." Isa said gladly, and Xehanort snuggled under the covers with him. "I'll keep you safe in the dark."

**5. Seeking Solace **

Xemnas stood on the Altar of Naught, gazing at Kingdom Hearts. But the moonheart did nothing to soothe his empty loneliness. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft whisper in his ear. "You needn't be alone any longer, Superior." Saix murmured.

**6. Break Away **

"Come, Xemnas! Come with me! We'll leave this wretched existence behind with the others and create a new Organization…just you and I…together forever." Saix whispered fervently.

**7. Heaven **

Saix pulled back from Xemnas' lips with a gasp. Pain shot through his body, but the pleasure overcame that. And as Xemnas moaned and rolled his hips again, the Diviner felt that if there was a Heaven, this was it.

**8. Innocence **

No matter how many times Isa attempted to flirt with Xehanort, the young scientist's sweet innocence didn't allow his come-ons to sink in.

**9. Drive  
**

Isa moaned in Xehanort's ear. "XehXeh, you drive me crazy…crazy for you."

**10. Breathe Again **

Xemnas felt dead inside, for he had just watched his lover die to the Keyblade Bearer before his very eyes. _What would I give to hear your voice, to see you smile, to have you breathe my name again…Saix…?_

**11. Memory **

Saix decided that the memories of his former life held relevance no longer. His memories of his nights and days locked in Xemnas' arms…that's what really mattered now.

**12. Insanity **

Xemnas dipped his head and kissed Saix hard yet again. "Saix…" he whispered breathlessly. "Is it insanity for me to say that I love you with all my heart?"

**13. Misfortune **

"Xemnas, do you ever regret 'us'?" Saix asked. Xemnas smiled at him and touched his cheek gently. "Saix, the only regret I have is the misfortune that I haven't the heart to love you like you deserve to be loved."

**14. Smile**

Sometimes, all Xemnas needed to keep him going in a day was a comforting smile from Saix.

**15. Silence**

Despite the silence of the hallway, Saix knew that Xemnas was nearby, waiting for the right moment to pin him against the wall.

**16. Questioning**

"I love you, Xehanort."

"What's love?"

"It's when someone enjoys being with someone else so much that they want to always be with them."

"Oh. . . .Why?"

". . ." "You ask too many questions, XehXeh."

**17. Blood **

As they read _Twilight_ together, Xemnas cheekily whispered in Saix's ear, "If I was a vampire, _your_ blood would always be the sweetest fragrance, the loudest call to _me_."

**18. Rainbow **

"Isa, Braig told me that you were over the rainbow. Is that why you have pointy ears?" Xehanort asked with a smile.

**19. Gray **

Saix felt like he was reminding the other neophytes every five seconds that Xemnas' hair was not _grey, _it was _silver._

**20. Cookies **

Isa knew one thing for sure. Xehanort _loved _his cookies.

**21. Vacation **

The perfect Christmas gift for the Superior: Two tickets for a trip to sunny Destiny Islands with one king-sized bed in his room, and a gift-wrapped Diviner along for the ride.

**22. Mother Nature **

When asked about Saix's grouchy mood, Xemnas answered, "Saix just can't resist the call of Mother Nature."

**23. Cat **

Xemnas was glad that he had Saix around when he discovered his allergies to cats. All he had to say was "Sic 'em, Saix!" and the sneezing stopped.

**24. Orly?**

_SuperiorMansex has invited SaixPuppy to a chat._

_SaixPuppy has accepted the invitation._

SaixPuppy: U call'd, Xemnas?

SuperiorMansex: i want 2 have u in bed 2nite, Saix.

SaixPuppy: Orly? :'D

SuperiorMansex: Yarly.

_FlowerBoi has entered the chat._

FlowerBoi: Marly! :D

SuperiorMansex: . . .

SaixPuppy: Sir?

SuperiorMansex: Yus, Saix.

_SaixPuppy has left the chat._

FlowerBoi: Oh god…

_FlowerBoi's connection has been terminated._

SuperiorMansex: *evil smirk of delight*

**25. Trouble Lurking**

Isa knew there was trouble lurking when he heard that Braig was going to be working with him today instead of Xehanort.

**26. Tears**

Saix couldn't help but cry tears of joy when Xemnas presented him with a golden ring.

**27. Foreign**

The memory of his single days seemed entirely foreign to Xemnas now.

**28. Sorrow  
**

Even if he had a heart, Saix knew that, as long as he had Xemnas, he'd never know what sorrow felt like.

**29. Happiness**

One of the main things that drew Isa to Xehanort was his constant happiness and cheery nature.

**30. Under the Rain  
**

Saix smiled as he pulled out the mystery note Xemnas had hidden in his pocket before he left for his mission:

"_Under the rain,_

_Under the sun._

_No matter how long,_

_No matter how far._

_I'll always love you,_

_Saix, you're my shining star."_

**31. Flowers**

"Marluxia, I need a favor." Xemnas said awkwardly as he stood in the Graceful Assassin's garden. "What is it, Superior?" Marluxia asked, crossing his arms. "I certainly hope that you don't want me to get rid of my man-eating Venus Fly Trap. 'Cuz I won't." Xemnas shook his head. "It's nothing like that. It's just…I need a bouquet of red roses…for Saix…for Valentine's Day."

**32. Night**

Saix always looked forward to the nights most of all, because he always knew Xemnas would call him to his bed.

**33. Expectations**

When Saix first joined the Organization, Xemnas had his slight doubts, but he soon discovered that the Luna Diviner met every expectation and so much more.

**34. Stars**

The first cloudless night in The World That Never Was found Xemnas and Saix sitting up on The Altar of Naught in each other's arms, gazing at the millions of stars that added their light to Kingdom Hearts' glory.

**35. Hold My Hand**

When Xehanort accompanied Isa on an errand into the Marketplace of Radiant Garden, Isa always took him across busy roads just say: "Hold my hand, Xehanort, so you don't get hurt."

**36. Precious Treasure**

"Isa, do you love me?" Xehanort asked, as Isa collapsed on the bed beside him after one of their more passionate 'painful games'. Isa wrapped his arms around the panting boy and pressed a kiss into his neck. "I do, Xehanort. I love you more than all the precious treasure in all the worlds."

**37. Eyes**

The first thing Xehanort noticed about Isa was the strange gleaming sparkle in the other boy's eyes…the look that seemed to be only for him.

**38. Abandoned**

Xemnas was always willing to abandon his paperwork and missions just to hold Saix in his arms and let him know that he was loved.

**39. Dreams**

"Xemnas…do you have any dreams?" Saix asked. Xemnas let out a laugh and pecked Saix on the forehead. "Of course I do, Saix! Wet dreams…about you."

**40. Rated**

Xehanort rubbed his hands together. "How was that, Isa?" Isa smiled and stretched. "You're getting better in your massages, Xehanort. That was truly refreshing. I rate it an eight out of ten. But next time…" he paused and flashed a grin at the scientist boy. "You might want to go a _bit _higher on my leg. My pants are feeling tight again."

**41. Teamwork**

Xemnas smirked as Saix lay panting beneath him. "Saix, if you want this to be pleasurable, you're going to have to move with me. This process of love-making is a teamwork effort." Saix nodded wordlessly and arched his back, hissing at the blissful sensations he felt sweep through his body.

**42. Standing Still**

Saix stood still, alone on the Altar of Naught. And as Xemnas secretly spied on him, he admired how Kingdom Hearts cast such a fragile glow on his Diviner's pale face and made his golden eyes sparkle, and thought of just how nice it was that the blue-haired man was all his.

**43. Dying**

As Xemnas watched Marluxia's flowers dying, a sure sign of the fall of the traitorous 11th member, he smirked with the satisfaction that maybe, just maybe, his and Saix's alone time wouldn't be so interrupted from now on.

**44. Two Roads**

There were two roads in Isa's life. The clear one and the broken one. He was glad he'd chosen the broken one; it led him straight to Xehanort.

**45. Illusion**

As Saix pressed Xemnas against the wall, he noticed that something didn't seem quite right. He growled. "Zexion, is that you?" Xemnas' image shuddered for a moment before fading to reveal The Cloaked Schemer in its place. Zexion snapped his fingers and snorted. "Damn, foiled again!"

**46. Family**

Xemnas didn't realize until after they were all gone that the Organization had been his family…with Saix as his beautiful husband by his side, caring for a castle full of children.

**47. Creation**

"Hahahaha!" Xehanort attempted an evil cackle much like Even's. Isa peeked into the scientist's room. "What'cha up to, Xeh?" Xehanort grinned at him. "Look what I created!" He held up a plate of goop. "I call it 'Torture by Cherries'!" Isa cracked an evil smile and poked the liquidated substance. "I call it Jell-o lubricant."

**48. Childhood**

Xemnas could sometimes remember flashes of rememberance of his childhood, where Xehanort would play with a dark-haired boy who had a bright smile and yellow eyes in the mud puddles.

**49. Stripes**

The only reason Xemnas had a zebra-print coat was because Saix had a thing against stripes.

**50. Breaking the Rules**

Xehanort had never broken any of Master Ansem's rules until Isa came along.

**51. Sport**

Xemnas always thought Saix killed for sport, that is, until he started finding dead possums and mice at his bedside after Saix came in for the night.

**52. Deep in Thought**

"What are you thinking of, Xemnas?" Saix asked curiously, as he found Xemnas standing at the base of Memory's Skyscraper, apparently deep in thought. Xemnas turned to his second-in-command and smiled. "I was thinking about the first time I met you…how beautiful you were."

**53. Keeping a Secret**

Isa told Xehanort that no one was to know about their 'painful games'. Trouble was, Xehanort was pretty bad at keeping secrets.

**54. Tower**

Xemnas was Saix's ever-present tower, a refuge in time of trouble and calm. And he loved him all the more for it.

**55. Waiting**

Heaven knows, Isa does _not _like to be kept waiting for Xehanort to get his arm floats, snorkel mask, and rubber duckie just to get the boy into the shower with him.

**56. Danger Ahead**

"I sense danger ahead." Saix whispered against Xemnas' ear, moaning a bit as Xemnas kissed him once again, needing and breathless. "Don't worry, Saix. Luxord will take care of Sora…and your portal door is locked anyhow. Let me just have you…one more time."

**57. Sacrifice**

After Xehanort walked through the Door to Darkness, Isa considered all of the things his lover had sacrificed just to follow his research. But he knew he wasn't one of them. No, Xehanort had _promised. _He would return to make Isa a Nobody too.

**58. Kick in the Head**

Isa knew Braig was just waiting for the right time to give him a good kick in the head--among other painful, torturous injuries--for how the guy knew that Isa was hopelessly in love with his 'little brother'.

**59. No Way Out**

Xemnas knew that if he gave in to his desires to fall completely in love with Saix, there was no way out. Frankly, he didn't want to try to get out.

**60. Rejection**

Rejection was a painful thing to Xemnas…unless it only happened to a certain Graceful Assassin when said Assassin was trying to hit on Saix in the kitchen.

**61. Fairy Tale**

As Isa read the book of fairy tales to Xehanort, he imagined himself to be Prince Charming, and Xehanort to be the beautiful Snow White.

**62. Magic**

When Xemnas touched him, Saix could have sworn it was magic.

**63. Do Not Disturb**

Demyx learned the hard way that he was not to slam Xemnas' office door open when he heard Saix screaming.

**64. Multitasking**

Xemnas found that Saix could not multitask. When the Luna Diviner wanted to be fucked, it became a top priority for both he and the Superior.

**65. Horror**

Isa had to laugh when he remembered the horror on Ansem's face when he opened Xehanort's bedroom door to find his young scientist underneath of his experiment on the bed in quite the questionable position.

**66. Traps**

Xemnas' piercing amber eyes were only one of the traps he'd laid to finally get Number VII in bed with him.

**67. Playing the Melody**

Xehanort sat in awe as Isa gracefully played the beautiful melody on the piano in the den. "This is your lullaby, Xehanort." The black-haired boy had whispered in Xehanort's ear before sitting down. (This is the tune I was thinking he'd play, btw… .com/watch?v=72HsHfhxiUg )

**68. Hero**

Saix loved it when he and Xemnas played their little 'Superhero and damsel-in-distress' game because nothing could measure up to the sight of the Superior in tights.

**69. Annoyance **

Despite the fact that it was sometimes an annoyance, Demyx's soft sitar playing could really set the mood for a certain Superior and Berserker.

**70. 67%**

"Kingdom Hearts' completion is up to 33%, Saix." Xemnas reported. He felt Saix's arms wrap around him as the Berserker purred, "That gives us 67% left for our own special way of killing Heartless."

**71. Obsession**

Saix gazed at the picture of Xemnas he had hidden in one of his books, and whispered, "I kiss your feet, worship the air you breathe…You're my only infatuation, don't leave me stranded, in my obsession…"

**72. Mischief Managed**

Isa and Xehanort giggled as Master Ansem screeched at the sight of worms in his cookie jar. Isa grabbed Xehanort's hand. "C'mon, Xeh! Let's go before he gets really mad!" And they ran and hid behind the couch for the rest of the day.

**73. I Can't**

Saix stared at Xemnas. "I can't bear to be away from you for even five minutes. Do I have to do this mission?" Xemnas mulled that over for a moment, then shrugged. "Fine. I'll have Axel do it then." Saix got the biggest evil grin on his face at that.

**74. Are You Challenging Me?**

Xemnas growled as Saix pulled out his Claymore. "Are you challenging me, VII? Alright, if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get." And he summoned his Aerial Blades as Demyx started the stopwatch for a three-minute battle.

**75. Mirror**

Even though Xemnas could no longer see himself in a mirror since his transformation, he knew that the way Saix saw him was all that mattered. (A quick excerpt from my upcoming fanfiction: _When Darkness Fades To Dawn_.)

**76. Broken Pieces**

Isa had been in so many bad-ending relationships, it felt like his heart was shattered into a million tiny pieces, but all that changed when he met Xehanort.

**77. Test**

Xehanort could tell that Isa hated it when Ansem gave out his weekly test on what the apprentices had learned, because it meant that he couldn't give his full attention to his 'best friend'.

**78. Drink**

Isa knew he'd never forget the night of Xehanort's 21st birthday, when he took him out for his first drink at a bar.

**79. Starvation**

When Xemnas was gone on a mission, Saix felt like he'd die of starvation from lack of kisses…but he knew that such an idea was silly. Xemnas would return. He always did.

**80. Words**

Saix smiled when he saw the single word traced in the steam on his bathroom mirror. "DIETYHMILY" He knew immediately what it meant and who sent it. "Yes, Xemnas…a zillion times or more."

**81. Pen and Paper **

Xemnas sat at his desk to see a note scrawled in Saix's handwriting across the top of one of his stationary papers. "_Xemnas, __**D**__id **I **__**E**__ver __**T**__ell __**Y**__ou __**H**__ow __**M**__uch** I** __**L**__ove __**Y**__ou?" _He nodded in approval, knowing that Saix could never resist their little word game.

**82. Can You Hear Me?**

Saix smirked when Xemnas yelled "Can you hear me now?!" into Demyx's ear when the boy was caught listening to "Falling Inside the Black" on his iPod during a meeting.

**83. Heal**

Xemnas was the one to take care of Saix in the infirmary, because he was the only one who knew how to heal Saix best.

**84. Out Cold**

Isa gently laid Xehanort in his bed after carrying him from his desk, where he'd fallen asleep while writing an essay, and pressed a fluid kiss to his neck. "Sweet dreams, XehXeh."

**85. Spiral**

Isa thought that he couldn't bear to go on the Scrambler one more time, but since Xehanort enjoyed the dizzying ride, he decided to go through with it for his sake.

**86. Seeing Red**

Saix once told Xemnas that when the Superior made him blush, all he could see was red hearts dancing around the tanned man.

**87. Food**

Xemnas' favorite food? A chocolate-covered Saix with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

**88. Pain**

No matter how painful it was, Xehanort never turned down one of Isa's many games that he liked to play with him.

**89. Through the Fire**

Saix sat proudly in his chair as Xemnas made his speech to the completed Organization:

"_So far away we wait for the day,  
For the lives all so wasted and gone;  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days-  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!"  
_

**90. Triangle**

Xemnas nearly choked on his coffee when Saix told him the innuendo behind the triangle button on their Kingdom Hearts II game. "Triangle means "examine", Superior. So…if I wore boxers with a green triangle on them, would you know what I'm asking for?" This all said with a greedy smirk on his face.

**91. Drowning**

Every time Xemnas filled him, Saix felt as if he were drowning in ecstasy .

**92. All That I Have**

Isa bowed before Xemnas, his newfound Superior. "Xemnas, I have given all that I have to be with you again." But he felt a hand lift him from his stance and he looked up into Xemnas' amber eyes. "Isa…love…your sacrifice shall be greatly rewarded."

**93. Give Up**

Saix groaned as he folded in his and Xemnas' game of Strip Poker. "I give up." he said, and Xemnas smirked greedily. "Excellent. Now, boxers off. Pronto."

**94. Last Hope**

Their last hope to regain their hearts cost them both dearly, but in the end, Xemnas and Saix found something even better. Each other.

**95. Advertisement**

Isa looked at the advertisement for a Help Wanted in Ansem the Wise's castle, and arched an eyebrow as he grabbed the flyer. He had a feeling that something good would come out of his job hunting after all.

**96. In the Storm**

The only good thing about being caught in the storm to Saix was being able to be protected under Xemnas' umbrella with the handsome man.

**97. Safety First**

Xehanort cocked his head as Isa pulled out a condom. "What's that, Isa?" Isa just smirked sultrily and whispered, "Safety first, Xehanort."

**98. Puzzle**

Xemnas knew that as long as Saix was in his life, he'd never figure out the puzzle of whether they had feelings or not as Nobodies.

**99. Solitude**

Solitude was something Xemnas craved at the end of the day…but yet, it didn't seem right to end a stressful day without having Saix near him.

**100. Relaxation**

Saix decided that to aid the Superior in his relaxation, he'd give the man a shoulder massage. He didn't realize that Xemnas' idea of relaxation was having Saix in bed with him.

**101. Sweet**

Orgasm, Saix decided, was so much sweeter when Xemnas drove him to it.

**102. Heart**

Saix took Xemnas' hand and lifted it to his empty chest. "Xemnas, if I had a heart, I'd give it to you." And Xemnas took his hand and kissed it gently, before pulling the Diviner into a passionate kiss. "I would give you mine, Saix, but it seems that wherever it is, you already have possession of it."

**103. Seme/Uke**

Xemnas was seme. That's all there was to it. Except on those nights when the moon was full and Saix decided that he wanted to be on top for a change, making Xemnas _his_ uke.

**104. Blanket**

The best times were when Xemnas and Saix fell asleep with each other on The Altar of Naught, wrapped in Xemnas' large zebra-print blanket for warmth.

**105. Coffee**

Isa rolled his eyes. "Alright, who in the worlds gave Xehanort coffee?" For Xehanort seemed to be bouncing off the walls today.

**106. Chocolate**

Xemnas and Saix found out the hard way that chocolate is one of the best aphrodisiacs.

**107. Virgin**

Xehanort was a virgin. It radiated from every pore of his innocent body. From the wide-eyed gaze in his hazel eyes, to the adorable way he cocked his head in confusion every time Isa made advances on him. But that's exactly what attracted Isa to him most.

-

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Hope you liked it especially, Sai, since this IS your birthday gift and all. XD Anyways, happy –early- birthday, hon! Love ya!**

**And to the rest of you all, I hope you liked it too! Reviews are welcome…and if anyone wants to see a drabble or two become a story, just tell me and I shall try to fulfill that wish. XD **


End file.
